Friday Night
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: House walks into a bar to find Cuddy completely drunk and helps her get home. Extreme Fluff! Warning for people who doesnt like cheezy romantic fiction


**A/N: I am literally writing this on a beach, as I'm staring at the waves. Thanks to my friend Bilgutay for some ideas and sending me Huddy photos when I drowned her with "WRITER'S BLOCK HELP ME" texts :D She is loved!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, guys. I still don't have a beta reader.**  
**And a fanfiction author needs comments to live, so please reviews are welcomed! :D**

**Ps. I thought my Huddy fanfiction writing drink was red wine, turns out I write better with some Gordon's gin, highly recommended with some tonic!**

**Pps: Happy birthday Hugh Laurie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. House MD belongs to Fox and David Shore.**

In a dark and a very sorrowful Friday night –as always, Gregory House made his way through the doors of Sullivan Bar where he planned on drinking his way to oblivion. Drinking alone was the best hobby he had these days besides his piano which worked as a soothing way to calm his nerves and his reality TV shows that he watched to relax his brain.

He limped his way in, leaving his motorcycle outside and he look inside the bar to watch the happy crowd for a while. As he was scanning the people, women in particular, something caught his eye. Not something, more like someone.

Her petit frame was leaning against the bar as she was sitting down with a red wine in her hand. Cabernet Sauvignon? It seemed like the only drink she liked these days, if he were to tell by her appearances in hospital benefits. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had worn to work that day, no. Instead of a light pink blazer, he saw her in a deep dark red dress that displayed her neck line perfectly. The material had an opening which put her long, toned legs to display to which House did not feel ashamed to stare at. Her shoulders looked sunken and she was looking kind of… desperate. Since when the powerful deans of medicines wore desperation as a facial expression? What had happened to the powerful, strong, confident woman who had been yelling at him 7 hours ago?

He came close to her quietly, not wishing to startle her. He spoke: "Didn't know you hung out here."

Cuddy jumped in her seat. So much for not wanting to startle her… She turned to him.

"Heey House! My favorite diagnoc.. diagnosig.. wow that's a funny word to pronounce." She replied more to herself with a sloppy grin on her face.

"Oh my God, Doctor Lisa Cuddy, are you drunk?" he gasped at her. He had rarely seen her lose control and he so wanted to see Cuddy to relax and let her hair down every once in a while. He was going to enjoy it. Sitting down next to her, he came face to face with her smiling face.

"Drunk? Me? Of course I'm not drunk!" Yes she was.

Just as he was about to argue against that last sentence, he heard the bartender speak.

"Lady, you practically finished two bottles of wine and drunk dialed your ex twice. You're drunk." Then he turned to House. "Take her home. You're the only one she knows around here; don't make me take her car keys."

"Okay, this is starting to be less fun than expected." House spoke to himself. He knew the bartender could easily find someone else from Cuddy's phone list, someone she didn't hate. The last person he wanted to be with was a very drunk boss right now. He tried to stand up but he felt the bartender's eyes on his forehead.

"Don't you dare, buddy." He heard him say. "Take her home."

He sat back down and heard a giggle as he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Yes, House. Take me home." He heard Cuddy say with a laugh. She took a long sip from her wine as she slurred something incomprehensible.

"So Cuddy, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

" I- I…" she paused, trying to gather her words. She looked around and smiled when she saw his eyes. "You have pretty eyes. Can I touch them?" she raised her hand to his face as he stopped her.

"Hey hey, let's not poke 'em out, shall we?" he grabbed her hand and put it back to the bar. "Why are you here, Cuddy?" he tried to be more clear.

"I just wanted to have some fun" she stammered. "Sober is no fuuunn…" he heard her whine after a small pause."

"Tell me about it."

"I feel lonely at home" she confessed. "It's like nobody's there."

"That's what living alone usually means." He smiled at her. He had to admit she looked kind of adorable. Just then Cuddy noticed the changing music.

"Ohmigod! We should dance!" she jumped to her feet, trying to pull House up as well. Just then he saw how deep her neckline actually was.

"Like them?" she laughed, amused by his expression.

"Always." He replied. "But I think we gotta go now."

"Noo!" Cuddy whined rather loudly causing a couple of people to stare. "Ihavetogo.. to this other place… I heard it was tango night." She said leaning against the bar stool to keep her balance.

"You're too drunk to tango." He stood up and started guiding her towards the exit.

"Please, I'm the soberest woman of all of them in this room." She tried to argue.

"Your syntax says otherwise." He tried to stop her from moving but she was somehow too hyper.

"No!" she stumped her feet to the ground. He sensed she was about to cause a scene.

"Okay, that's it." He was getting impatient and the bartender was still giving him looks. Grabbing her by the wrists, he, not too harshly, shoved them to her sides to keep her still. "Oh" he heard her gasp, clearly impressed.

"How much do you owe the bar?"

"Twenty.."

"Fifty!" the bartender yelled.

"Alright." He mumbled. He held her hand to stop her from running away as he fished his walled with one hand.

"Oh, everyone'll think we're a couple!" Cuddy exclaimed, giggling. She put her other hand around House's bicep as she clung to him. Her body was pressed against his and he could smell the alcohol in her breath. House managed to pay the bill with one hand and just as he was about to leave with a very drunk Cuddy attached to his arm –who had put her head on his shoulder now, he heard the bartender yell behind him: "Hey, your girlfriend's coat!"

Grunting, he turned around. "She's my boss." He said and grabbed the coat.

"Not tonight, buddy" the bartender replied and he felt Cuddy smile against his shoulder.

Opening the door, he gently guided her inside her house. "Okay pretty face, my job here is done. I already left my bike at the bar for you." He turned, about to make his way to the street where he planned on taking a cab back to the bar as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard her say with a very disappointed tone.

"Kripton. My people need me."

"Come inside." She said seductively.

"Can't, got a hooker waiting at my place. I hope she won't touch anything while-"

"I'm better than your hooker." She interrupted him. He knew she was. Grabbing his hand she pulled him inside and closed the door behind him.

He wanted to stay. God, he wanted to stay more than anything; take her into his arms, make love to her all night and fell asleep with a her head buried to his chest. But he knew she was drunk and was probably going to regret it all in the morning.

Cuddy slowly put her hands up to his chest and locked eyes with him. She could barely stand properly so she clung to him, stumbling every once in a while when she moved.

"Tuck me in."

"Do you also want a bed time story?"

"I said tuck me in." she repeated.

"No.. You already owe me for driving you back to your place."

"Come to the bedroom with me then."

Yes. " No". He tried to say it firmly but he heard his voice tremble uncharacteristically.

"Suit yourself. I can take care of myself on my own." She moved away from him, swaying her hips as she walked down the hallways. She stumbled and tripped but being an expert on walking with heels, she managed to catch herself from falling by leaning against the wall.

House quickly rushed by her side to catch her. It was an instinct. He grabbed her waist to secure her.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." She gave him a smug smile.

"My paycheck is on the line if you happen to fall down and crack your head open."

"Is that the only thing on the line?" she wandered her eyes down at his crotch. He followed her gaze and looked back into her eyes. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to leave until she was safely tucked in and asleep, he spoke: "Alright, big girl. Let's get you to bed."

He heard her give a happy sigh as she clung to him and they slowly made their way down the hall, towards the bedroom. From the close proximity he caught the faint scent of her hair. Lavender? Seriously? It was intoxicating!

He was distracted by his thoughts when they entered her bedroom and he felt her hands made their way back to his chest and before he knew what was happening she harshly pushed him to her bed and quickly climbed on top of him.

"Whoa, Cuddy!" he opened his mouth to form the words but he couldn't get a chance as he attacked his lips with open mouthed kisses. She was straddling him and grinding her crotch against his, making him hard. All of his thoughts on wanting to protect her dignity shattered away as he automatically grabbed her waist and started kissing her back with equal passion. He slid her dress up her thighs and grabbed her behind as he heard her moan. Her kisses were wet and sloppy and she pulled back for a minute to run her hands down to his chest and arms.

"I've always loved your leather jacket." She smiled at him out of breath and proceeded to take it off. Her right hand then went to his face. "…and your stubble."

She went to kiss him again but he came to his senses. In one quick move, he flipped them over so he was on top. Amazed and turned on more than ever, Cuddy looked at his wet lips. He was staring at her like she was the only woman on earth. She noticed that he was playing with the hem of her dress and she moved her hands to caress his neck. Looking deeply into his eyes, Cuddy lifted her head to capture his lips with hers once more.

He had no idea how he stopped but he did. "Cuddy, please."

"I know you want this." Came her only reply.

"I do, but I don't want you to hate me in the morning."

Resisting her was the hardest thing he had to do, but he respected her too much for a meaningless, drunk one night stand.

He rolled onto his back, staring up to the ceiling for a while to calm himself down. He heard Cuddy sigh next to him. Getting up, he held her hand to help her get up also. When she did, he pulled her to himself and gave her a small peck on the lips for the last time, knowing he won't get to do it again.

"Some other time." He whispered to her ear.

"But Houusse…." She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck, she got on her tiptoes to plant small kisses to his neck." You're no fun!" she murmured.

"I am but only when you're sober." He answered. " Come on, let's put you to bed."

Reluctantly she followed him to her wardrobe where he pulled out a lace gown that he assumed was for bed and handed to her.

"You do it." She gave him a smile.

"Cuddy, come on." Instead she took his hand and placed it on the zipper of her dress and looked at him in the eye daringly.

This was getting harder and harder for House. He slowly undid the zipper and let the dress fall to the floor, revealing a black push up lace bra with panties.

"Red and black, Cuddy. I'm impressed." The bulge in his pants growing by the second.

She giggled and held his hand on her waist, not allowing him to remove it just yet. Slowly she started moving it upwards to her breast. House was too speechless to stop her or say anything; quietly he watched the movement of her hand.

When she reached her breast, he instantly cupped it; a move that surprised them both. She gave a small moan and arched her back for him to continue but he quickly removed his hand like it was on fire.

"That's it for tonight. And I'm serious this time." He helped her into the night gown.

"You gotta take my bra off! I can't sleep with it on!" She whined.

"You will tonight." He practically ordered at her sulking face.

House turned away from her to distract himself. He needed to calm down for a minute. He started closing the drawers he messed up a minute ago, looking for a night gown. He, then, started making the bed for her to sleep in. When he was done, he turned to find her sitting down on the floor, leaned against the wall.

"I swear to God, Cuddy! I leave you alone for 5 minutes!"

He heard her giggle. "Come sit with me."

"Get up." He walked over to her.

"Pick me up." She ordered him, looking into his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He sighed and in one quick move, bent over and picked her up and walked towards the bed.

Cuddy who was laughing the whole time, put her arms around him. "My hero.." she said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, yeah…" he brushed her off, knowing full well she wasn't gonna remember half of it in the morning.

She weighed nothing. He gently placed her on the bed, draping the covers on her small frame. He turned away to head for the lights and heard her voice again. "Stay."

It was just one word but it made his heart skip a beat. He looked at her demanding face; she was so beautiful.

"You know I can't."

"According to who?"

"You when you're sober."

Her face softened. "Please" she spoke quietly. He sighed, it was impossible to resist her.

"Fine, but no funny business!"

He watched her lighted up in return of his warning. "Okay!"

Turning off the lights, he headed for the bed and got inside the covers. She instantly scooted over to his side.

"Take this off." She demanded, tugging at the edge of his shirt.

"Cuddy." He warned her.

"I promise nothing more." She paused. "Just take it off."

He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh you're so gonna regret this in the morning." He gave her a half smile.

When his shirt was off, she grabbed it and threw it on the floor then she draped one leg over his waist and buried her face to his chest. Sighing for the hundredth time that night, the grabbed her waist and started caressing it to lure her into sleep. Of course it was no use.

Lifting her head a bit, Cuddy started planting soft kisses to House's chest. When she reached to his neck, she gave it a playful bite and made her way to his mouth. Her lips were inches away from his when he tightened his grip on her waist.

"No."

"But Houuuseee…" she whined loudly and lowered her head back to his chest.

"Sleep." He said once more and felt her grabbing his hand and locking their fingers.

She let out a content breath and planted one last soft kiss on his chest before she drifted off to sleep. House was having the happiest yet the most uncomfortable night in his life. The woman he liked, no sexually attracted to… no damn it, the woman he loved had fallen asleep in his arms and he was one step away from ravishing her. He could barely contain himself. He breathed in her scent and buried his face to her hair and fell into the most blissful sleep he ever had in days.

The sun was streaming in from the window as House opened his eyes into an unfamiliar room. He looked down at the sleeping form of Cuddy and smiled to himself. She was clung to him even more tightly, her face in his neck. Not wishing to interrupt her sleep, House didn't move and closed his eyes, waiting for her to wake up from her seemingly very peaceful slumber.

Ten minutes later Cuddy opened her eyes with a grunt. She instantly brought her hand to her head and groaned. Noticing she was not alone in bed, she quickly raised her head to find House smiling at her.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Oh God, no…" she left House's chest to lie on her back next to him.

"Before you freak out, let me assure you that we, much to my surprise, didn't do the horizontal tango last night."

"Really?" Cuddy opened her eyes with surprise. Finding herself in bed half naked with her best employee wasn't something she was used to and of course she had no idea what went down last night.

"Tell me what happened."

"Funny you should ask Cuddles, by the way that name never suited you better, although-"

He was interrupted by one of the side pillows that hit him in the face… hard.

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine." He replied with a giggle.

Both lying on their backs side by side, House turned his face to her. "You jumped me." He said smiling.

"No…"

"Yes. Always knew you wanted that." He saw her bury her head to her hands.

"God, no." she said with a horrifying expression.

"It was more like 'God, yes!' last night."

"Then what happened?"

"Like the gentleman I am, I politely declined although out make out session was rather hot."

"We made out?!" she asked, shocked.

"Got to the second base and everything. Just for the record, grabbing your breasts is considered second right? Or is it third?" he mocked her.

"Oh my God…" she rolled to her side and found herself inches away from his shirtless body.

"You called me my hero." He chuckled quietly after a pause.

That was the last straw as Cuddy buried her face into his chest and started laughing with him. The last thing she wanted right now was House to see her embarrassed face so she kept it there hidden from him.

"Then what?" she mumbled, her face still on his neck.

"You pushed me onto bed and climbed on top of me. I am surprised, Cuddy. I was just a poor guy who offered to take you home after you drank practically all the booze they had back in the bar."

"I… climbed on top of you?"

"I am impressed. Manhandling me requires a great deal of upper body strength." He was laughing the more he saw her giggle. Surprisingly she didn't look pissed.

"You were supposed to feel like crap. Why are you amused by this?1 he put one hand on her waist gently to make her look at him.

She lifted her head, still smiling. "Because not waking up alone every once in a while is actually nice."

They both fell silent when House broke the silence. "Even if it's with me?"

"Yes House, even if it's with you." She chuckled. "This may come as a surprise but I don't hate you." She said softening her face.

"You really don't?"

"I really don't."

"If so then…" he rolled them both so he was on top of her and got in between her legs as Cuddy fell into a fit of giggles by the sudden move. "…can we continue what we started last night?" he asked with a look full of hope.

"Mmm.." she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his. Pausing first, she then murmured softly: "You wish." As her head fell back and she started laughing again.

"You evil woman." House smiled and buried his head to her neck, taking a deep breath.

Planting soft kisses to her collarbone, he reached her mouth as Cuddy's laughter slowly died. He kissed her lips sweetly and felt her kiss back, wrapping her arms around him for real this time. He gave her another slow sweet kiss and she opened her legs wider for him to settle comfortably.

Both of the kisses were sweet and short since he didn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't want. House rested his forehead against hers and they both smiled at each other.

"Do you think one day we will?" he asked.

"Someday, yes."

She ran her hands down his shoulders and put them back to his neck. Staring deeply into his eyes she spoke: "Thank you, House."

"Anytime, Cuddy." She pulled him back to her lips one last time as they gave each other an even longer kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter and he slowly bit her bottom lip. He let himself linger at her lips even longer, not kissing just touching before they slowly parted and he was once again met with Cuddy's smile.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." She pushed him off of her jokingly and he fell back to the bed with a thump.

She stood up and grabbed his hand to help him get up. Taking her hand, he stood up and suddenly grabbed her and picked her up.

"Oh my God, House!" Cuddy exclaimed, laughing. He could have done anything to hear her laughter so he started carrying her to the kitchen.

"Put me down, no!" she was playfully hitting him and laughing uncontrollably.

"You weren't complaining last night." He chuckled back at her and made his way into the kitchen with a very playful and giggly Lisa Cuddy in his arms.

**THE END**

**Please please I wanna read your lovely reviews and comments**


End file.
